pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Fossy's 100 Picture Challenge
Inspired by Nan, I have decided to take the 100 picture challenge! (For details, ask Nan.) I'm drawing them out of order, but when this blog is finished, it'll all be in order on the page. Without further ado: Yes, that person is yours truly. Buford: Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by the imagination. Baljeet: Voltaire, Buford? Really? - Summer Belongs to You "The place is deserted." Phineas concluded "Either they escaped, or we can add three more names to our casualties list. Let's get back to-" He was cut short when he heard a tiny sound, like the whimper of an injured kitten. From his perch on the upturned sofa, he shined his light into the corner where the noise had come from. And there, cowering in the corner and clinging to a worn out teddy bear, was the only sign of life in the whole house. It's a slow fade, when you give yourself away It's a slow fade, when black and white are turned to gray And thoughts invade Choices are made A price will be paid '' ''When you give yourself away People never crumble in a day It's a slow fade ''- Slow Fade,'' Casting Crowns "You remind me ''so much of him, Phineas. It's scary. He would have been so proud of you if he saw that rollercoaster you built."'' And then, Phineas made both the wisest and most foolish decision of his life He let go. Couldn't think of anything P n' F relevant so... Dedicated to my pets that have passed on. R.I.P Jewel and Columbus the llamas, Licorice the cat, Flowerey the goat and Goldfish whom we could not name due to androgynous-ness. I think, I don't know for sure, but I THINK Columbus and Jewel were half siblings, hence Jewel's cuddlyness to him :) "...Sissy? Where's Daddy?" 56.8 light years It's a rather long drive. There's only two time in your life when you actually realize how important oxygen is to you: When you're an inch from drowning, and when you're an inch from drowning and suddenly you can breathe again. Platyborg ''finally ''got his memory back. "Jessie...what do you think those are?" "....Food." "It's not." There was a pause, then Jessie continued munching, completely unfazed. "Jessie, don't eat those." Phineas said in a deadpan voice. "Buthver Goothf!" she protested, spraying chewed chalk in his face. Phineas took that as Mouth-Full-ese for "But they're good!" "I never told you the backstory that resulted in me reeking of pork for months, did I? Well, long story short, I decided to play in my uncle's man-eating-giant-domesticated-boar pen. I was in the food trough and...yeah, you can see where that lead. Thankfully, it was almost time to butcher them, so I only suffered minor injuries." '' ''"You should smile more often, Sis. It's good for your face." Ferb pressed his thumb against the button on his headset. "Phineas, status report?" Silence. "Phineas, do you copy?" More silence. "Phineas, are you there?!" Still nothing. Nothing but static. "PHINEAS?!" Then he saw what was wrong. It was clear, from the look on Candace's face, that she had been dreading this conversation for a very, very long time. Phineas heard Ferb cry out in pain, and he spared a single second to look. Ferb had been knocked over, hitting the side of his face. Something acid green was spilling from the corner of his mouth, and Phineas realized with a jolt that it was blood. His ''own ''blood. "Uh....Jess? I don't know what they call it where you come from...but around here it's called 'Vandalism'." But the most terrifying thing about the man that stood before them was not the lethal weapon in his hand nor his venomous, inhuman voice. It was his one visible eye. It was steely gray, the color of the ocean during a tempest, and was so terribly cold it gave Phineas a chill just looking at it. It was the eye of a killer. Some things are worth fighting for Some things are worth dying for Some things are worth killing for Love is something worth all of that What do you get when your nemesis is hospitalized for food poisoning after eating his own meatloaf? A very well-deserved vacation. Within a week of Jessie moving in, the old guest room was completely unrecognizable. Run, kitty, run! This is based on an actual event that happened to me at the beach. No, I did not almost get drowned by the tide but yes, I did get buried until only my face was showing, yes, it was very hard to dig me out, yes, I did start loosing feeling in my legs, and yes, it was my idea. Come on out, snackies, come out and play. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick. I’m sure you won’t feel a thing. Oh, don’t try to hide, I can smell you. You smell scared, terrified. Ah, fear is delicious... "Ph-Phineas...whatever you do...n-never...ever...s-scare me like that...again." "We in America yet, Daddy?" Of all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these: "It might have been." - John Greenleaf Whittier "Ferb...you're okay...." Sound the bugle now...Play it just for me As the seasons change, remember how I used to be Now I can't go on...I can't even start I've got nothing left, just an empty heart I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me, lead me away... Or leave me lying here - Sound the Bugle, ''Bryan Adams ''Stacebert may make no sense, but it's pretty darn cute. ^_^ Please forgive them, but they've been up all night Their father struggled, but he finally lost his fight He went to heaven In the middle of the night So please forgive my children ''- They Don't Understand, Sawyer Brown ''Phineas didn't sleep too much that night. He was too busy thinking about the weight that had just been placed on his shoulders. Just think, only a matter of hours ago, he and Ferb were still sitting under that tree, thinking about that days project, completely unaware of how much danger their friends in the 2nd Dimension were in. Tomorrow, he would have to infiltrate the highest-security building on the planet, defeat the most powerful and evil man in existence, and make it back before an army swarmed their city. That's a lot of expectations to place on an eleven-year-old kid. "That's where I used to live. Right there." Isabella, who had been sitting next to Phineas during this entire conversation, gently lay her hand on his "Whatever your plan is up there." she said "I've got your back." Living out the equivalent of twelve life sentences in prison is ''so ''much easier when you're with your Choo Choo. Phineas felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know who it was, but he did anyway. Ferb's handsome, cobalt eyes were warm with compassion. All I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in A shoulder to cry on if I lose, shoulders to ride on if I win There's so much I could ask for, but there's just one thing I need All I really want for Christmas is someone who'll be here To sing me happy birthday for the next 100 years And it's okay if they're not perfect, or even if they're a little broken That's alright, 'Cause so am I ''- All I Really Want, Stephen Curtis Chapman ''When he finally ''did ''get to sleep, he had a dream. More like a nightmare. A nightmare he hadn't had in seven years. A nightmare he'd thought he'd stopped having. I'm sure this will not be a problem, since I assume most of you are at least ten. Phineas stuck out his hand in the middle of the huddle. "The only way we can win this game" he said "is if we have all the players. If we go down tonight, we go down together. Who's with me?" Four more hands met his. "I am." said four voices "No..." The whole planet was dying, maybe even already dead. I didn't really have the heart to mourn it, though. "Two Roads" dialogue: Angel Candace: You're not seriously gonna let your brother drown, are you? Devil Candace: Aw, don't listen to her, she has a halo. Angel Candace: No, that's wrong. Devil Candace: Wha? Angel Candace: You're supposed to try to convince her that she should grab the CD instead. Devil Candace: Why would she want to do that? Then there wouldn't be a brother to bust... Angel Candace: You, my friend, are a ''terrible shoulder devil. Who trained you? '' Candace: Would you two shut up?! I'm trying to make a difficult decision here. Devil Candace: That's...just..what...we're...never mind. Phineas: ...Who the heck is she talking to? "Who are you? Why have you come here?! You must be a phantom! An illusion of my past self come to haunt me! Off with you before I rip your-" "I must apologize." Phineas-2 said, dragging her by the hand as she continued to rant. "She doesn't do well with strangers." “A brother is a friend given by nature." - Jean Baptiste Legouve (WerePhin belongs to Goth. Thanks goes to her for giving me the idea.) I seem to be popping up in my drawings more and more often, now, don't I? Just cuteness. Nothing more, nothing less. I can't be the only fan who would think this would make a funny gag, can I? "Wait...where was Jessie the last time we were here?" Phineas's alternate self closed his eyes slowly, as if the memory caused him pain. "In juvinile prison." Phineas blinked. Sure, Jessie could be a troublemaker at times, but he could never see her ending up in jail. Then again, this ''was another dimension.'' "What for?" The second Phineas put his hand over his eyes and gritted his teeth. "It's a long, embarrassing story involving an ostrich, a pool noodle, and a bag of donuts. I'd rather not talk about it." For all you baseball fans out there. Ferb had his hand on his chin, staring at an laser burn on the wall as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world. "She was more of a monster than you realize, Phineas. She didn't just abandon me after birth or treat Jessie like a useless bond servant. She..." "What?" "I can't..." "Ferb, tell me!" "You don't want...or need...to know." The last time they’d seen Jessie, she had been standing precariously on top of the fence, seeing how many sticks of sidewalk chalk she could balance on her nose. "If we're not back within two hours, we probably won't ever be." That's what Phineas had told her before entering the fortress. Three hours ago. "You sure you want to come with us, Isabella?" Phineas asked as he began to put on his mission gear "It's gonna be dangerous." "How dangerous?" "Extremely. Chances of us making it back alive are probably in the single-digits." "Then I'm coming. I'm a dangerous girl." Phineas grinned a little "Well, that'' I can believe."'' "Ferb, why on ''earth did you do that? You could've drowned!"'' "You're worth drowning any day, little brother." "Oof! Perry the Platypus, where are your manners?! You ''know ''I prefer it when you kick me in the torso!" Phineas got a dizzying recollection of the time he'd nearly fallen off a bridge into a river. Only this time, it wasn't just a river. And the person standing above him didn't need a CD to consider not rescuing him. That should be me, Holdin' your hand, That should be me Makin' you laugh, That should be me, This is so sad, That should be me, Feelin' your kiss, That should be me, Buyin' you gifts, This is so wrong, I can't go on, Till you believe that, That should be me ''- That Should Be Me, Justin Bieber (If you don't like him, do NOT leave any hate comments on here. I'm not a huge fan of him myself, but I'm sick of all the hating...) ''Inspired by Jess's costume in ABWiD. Jessie peeked her head out of a closet door and tapped Ferb's shoulder. "Hey, Bro. Want to see something cool?." she asked him telepathically. Ferb nodded. She gestured for him to come into the closet. It was pitch black once she had closed the door, all he could see was the reflection off her eyes. "Hold your hand out." Ferb obliged. He felt her fingers slowly touch the end of his. For a second, nothing happened. Then: "...What is it?" "Bioluminescence. Y'know, like a firefly or an angler fish." "How are you doing that?" "It's not just me. It's you too." "How long have I been able to do this?" "Probably since the day you were born. You just needed somebody...like you....in order to do it." "It's gorgeous...it's like magic..." "Nah, just nature. And life." "Is there really a difference?" Balancing chalk is a major responsibility, Buford, what were you thinking, interrupting her like that? I actually based this on myself, if you'll believe it. “AHHRROOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!” One tip for setting traps: Always be prepared for one of them to backfire on you. Jessie playing a flute. Why? Because I couldn't think of anything else. Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of You might bend, till you break Cause its all you can take On your knees, you look up Decide you've had enough You get mad, you get strong Wipe your hands, shake it off Then you stand - Stand, ''Rascal Flatts ''Jessie scoffed, then muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Humans..." "'Excuse me?!" said two rather offended voices in unison. The boys meet their less-than-wholesome side of the fanbase. Merchandise NOT included in this pic: *''3 P n' F binders''. *''Doof Gabble Head'' *''2 P n' F DVD's'' *''Mom suit (May it rest in pieces)'' *''2 other P n' F T-shirts (Not counting the ones owned by my brothers)'' *''Old P n''' F party supplies *''About 6 P n' F Junior novels'' *''P n' F band-aids'' *''Perry tote bag'' *''Agent P watch'' "Create a diversion without being detected, eh?" she thought to herself "Phineas, I highly doubt you'll be disappointed." "I cannot believe I got stuck with ''her ''as a lab partner..." "I once got trapped in my spaceship for ''five days living off nothing but my own fluids. You do not ''want to push me to far..." He couldn't stand it. For that one split second, fury overtook him. He slapped his mirror image in the water so hard, it hurt. Then he felt Ferb touch his shoulder. He looked over at him, breathing hard, and saw concern, alarm and confusion on his face. His anger drained away. "I..I'm s-sorry Ferb." he said, his teeth chattering "N-now isn't a good time to explain..." If you were on the IRC recently and saw my sneak peek, you know what scene this is "Now may be a bad time to mention...I'm aquaphobic." Caution: Do not let your alien near coffee. First meal they ever had with Jessie, and the boys were already having doubts that table manners existed on her planet.'' I mean, sure, she was quite literally starving, but that doesn't excuse taking a bite out of your plate before anybody is even done pouring their orange juice.'' "That was a decent fight, kid. Any last words?" Yes, I do own that shirt. No, that is not what my room looks like. "Phineas, PHINEAS! Phineas, can you hear me? PHINEAS?! No...no, no, NO! PHINEAS!!!" Aw, lil' Ferb got an owie :( Phineas will fix it! "Wake up, Candace..." (From ABWiD) It was the most bizarre sensation Ferb had ever experienced. It felt like a billion tiny insects were crawling all over his skin, starting at the place where he had injected the chemical, then spreading. His palm toughed into a pad, his fingers shortening until they were toes. His nails grew into four inch long claws. Grass-green fur started to spiral up his arm... Beware the fury of a patient man. ''- John Dryden '' Caution: Jessie may be a great cook, but don't eat anything she makes if you don't plan on following her eating instructions Your body will thank you. "What's the matter, boy?" Whatever chemical was leaking from the wound, it couldn't be blood. Blood isn't flammable. One of the advantages of having a genetically triangular head. Phineas couldn't move. If he tried, his limbs only hurt more. He couldn't breathe. If her tried, all he got was a lungful of water. He couldn't even think. If he tried, all he could think about was how agonizingly cold it was. It grew darker and darker, colder and colder, the pressure weighing harder and harder on his head until it was almost unbearable. Unconsciousness threatened to creep into his mind. There was no way out: He was drowning. And there was nothing he could do about it. "Take it. Go. The coordinates are already in the ship." "To where?" "It's about time you knew..." Everybody was stunned. Phineas was the last person on the planet to give up. If he lost hope, it could only mean one thing: '' ''There wasn't any hope. "The answer to that is simple." Candace ripped the sunglasses off her head, as if she needed to see better in order to complete her statement. "It's impossible to fight him and his army at the same time. They're hundreds of miles apart from each other." "My sister is correct." Ferb said, speaking for the first time since they'd got there "We only had enough juice in the old Otherdimensionator for one round trip, and you're the only ones we can trust." Candace nodded "You five are the last hope we have. Are you in?" A "poster" for my next story. I'm still having trouble on the title... Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy her fate Let her run Let her life But do not forget what we cannot forgive And she is not one of us She has never been one of us She is not part of us Not our kind ''- One of us, The Lion King 2 ''Note: This is about Jessie's PAST life on her other plaent, not her life on earth. Now, one may consider that outrageously hazardous, but Ferb had taken into account any and all safety precautions. So, unless a man with a unibrow and a nerdy-looking guy with purple glasses were to pop up out of nowhere and knock them out with a stun ray, there was nothing for them to worry about. Unfortunately... Perry: The lab platypus Day 156 It's been two days since I've eaten anything. I'm considering officially giving up on finding my family. I feel even weaker than I was yesterday. I once read somewhere that extended solitude is bad for both your physical and mental health. I now believe it. Finally done with the 100 Picture Challenge. Now I can relax. All finished! Man, that was fun... [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] ''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.'' Category:Blog posts